The present invention relates to a novel and unique retractable shallow water anchor apparatus, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel and unique retractable shallow water anchor apparatus which includes telescoping anchor members, and methods of constructing and utilizing same.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional devices and techniques, and at the same time to provide a very convenient and unique retractable shallow water anchor apparatus.